


Keepsake

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana has never been sentimental, but for Christie, she's willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



"It's definitely around here somewhere," Christie assured Diana as she rummaged through dusty boxes. 

Diana knew better than to point out that they could just buy a new toy for Christie's sister-in-law's baby shower. She didn't need to hear Christie accuse her of being cold again.

But there were no musty boxes filled with Diana's baby toys, and she didn't mind. She knew that Christie felt sorry for her for the way she grew up, and Diana wasn't sure what to do with that. It hadn't been perfect, but nor had it been the empty, lonely existence Christie imagined. 

"Found it!" Christie triumphantly held up a blue stuffed bear. She looked so overjoyed that Diana felt any irritation fade away. Christie stepped up to Diana. "Thanks for coming with me."

Diana kissed her lightly. "Anything for you."

Christie smiled and took Diana's hand, and Diana felt like she was home


End file.
